Liga Odkrywców
thumb|Sztandar Ligi Odkrywców Liga Odkrywców została powołana z rozkazu króla Magniego Miedziobrodego. Jest to organizacja, której celem są badania nad korzeniami rasy krasnoludów. Posiadamy wiele archeologicznych wykopalisk we wszystkich zakątkach świata: od Kalimdoru, przez Wschodnie Królestwa, aż do mroźnego Northrend – także w krainie Outlands, a nawet i na Oceanie The Great Sea! Głównym zajęciem Ligi to podróże, odkrycia, eksperymenty, zapiski. Jej członkowie prowadzą ekspedycje, docierają do ciekawych zakątków świata. Liga Odkrywców zachowuje zdobyte zabytki w Hali Odkrywców w samym IronForge. Znaleziska te są wykorzystywane często do prowadzenia badań. Prowadzone są również eksperymenty nad nowymi typami kryształów, ziół, skamielin. Prowadzone są zapiski odnośnie „Historii Świata Azeroth”, a także prace nad sporządzeniem kompletnej Mapy Świata, zawierającej dokładny i szczególny opis trzech kontynentów wraz z wyspami wielkiego morza. Hierarchia thumb|Pocztówka z Grim Batol Prospektorzy: High Explorer Daghar, Radny Grothil, Prospektor Sylom Wysoce Odznaczeni: Beldrin, Megrom Status Odkrywcy: Dein , Markantoroth , Garadlin , Thibble , Bronolgan , Boradin , Glondir , Khorve , Doror , Bagroth Kemiloth , Dorhna , Drengor , Genn , Vognar , Gorthar , Dagral , Drengor , Gimur , Vanghart , Adoris , Gehn Ekspedycje Ligi thumb|Postój w Thelsamar podczas Projektu 8 Uldaman Pierwsza ekspedycja której celem było prastare miasto tytanów Uldaman. Wyprawa prowadzona przez Prospektora Daghara oraz gnomkę Nilly, zakończyła się sukcesem oraz zdobyciem wielu cennych zdobyczy na rzecz ligi. Zul'Aman Wyprawa zakładała dzicz Stranglethorn, jednakże jej finalnym punktem okazało się ukryte miasto Trolli, gdzie cała ekspedycja dowiedziała się o istnieniu wielkiego ołtarza oraz o nieuchronnym nadejściu półboga Hakkara. Jeden z oddziałów wyruszył wówczas do Jintha'alor w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego jaja. Gaj Tirisfal Następna wyprawa, tym razem do Gaju Tirisfal w konkretnie do zamku szkarłatnej krucjaty aby wydobyć z ich bibliotek księgi na temat wierzeń trolli i półbogów. Ekspedycja powiodła się. Jaskinia Czasu thumb|Aerie Peak Następnie Liga wyruszyła na piaski Tanaris w poszukiwaniu prastarego miasta Uldum. Zamiast niego natknęli się na Jaskinię Czasu, gdzie odkrywca Grothil rozbił klepsydrę czasu. Na szczęście nic się nie stało. Ekspedycja ruszyła dalej docierając do Silithus, gdzie poszukiwania się zakończyły. Las Eversong Wraz z niespodziewanym awansem Grothila, wyprawił on długa wyprawę przez ziemie plagi aż do lasu Eversong, gdzie przemierzając przez elfie lasy zdobyli liczne informacje na temat warunków panujących na tych ziemiach. Grim Batol Następnie najdzielniejsi wyruszyli przez niebezpieczną drogę docierając pod wrota Grim Batol aby zbadać jego stan, oraz dowiedzieć się o jego historii. Karazhan Prospektor Daghar wyprawił kolejną ekspedycję, do czeluści katakumb wieży Medivha, gdzie dzielni łowcy przygód rozprawili się z duchami i zjawami oraz zdobyli liczne informacje dotyczące tak Medivha, jak i ksiąg oraz mrocznego portalu. Projekt 8 thumb|Glevia Mistrza Wielka wyprawa na środkową i północną część wschodnich królestw, podczas których nieustanne perypetie bohaterów doprowadziły ich aż do lasu silverpine. Ekspedycja rozprawiła się z wodzem Troggów w Dun Morogh pozbawiając go głowy, następnie przeczesała ruiny i wykopaliska w Loch Modan. Zbadała sytuację na wielkiej Tamie, ruszyła przez obozy orków, dotarła do Grim Batol nacierając się na Kyharstrasza, przeprawiła się przez wielki most pokonując wielkiego szamana trolli, przeprawiła się przez wielki Mur Thoradina, zachaczyła o Drunholde, dotarła do Southshore gdzie zorganizowała Turniej Wędki oraz Turniej Kucharski, dobiła do Aerie Peak gdzie zorganizowano Turniej Kości. Następnie wyruszyła w stronę wysp, gdzie ukryła się przed wielką ulewą w jakiejś grocie, dotarła pod bramy Gilneas, a następnie pod zamek samego Shadowfang Keep. Glevia Mistrza Chęci co do zorganizowania wypadu do Kalimdoru poskutkowały wyprawą pod Glevia mistrza gdzie zbadano szczątki upadłego już jednego z prastarych bogów, prawdopodobnie pokonanego przez tytana. Miejsce okazało się być schronem dla niejakiego Rogrima, podczas ekspedycji bohaterom towarzyszył Kupiec Angus, mistrz wędki Revean, Kanclerz Nilly, a także Pan Śmierć. Kategoria:Gildie